herofandomcom-20200223-history
Neon Katt
Neon Katt is a minor hero in the animated web series RWBY she is a member of Team FNKI along with Flynt Coal, Kobalt, and Ivori Appearance Neon appears as a female teenage Faunus with dark green eyes her Faunus trait is a pink cat tail with the fur getting lighter towards the tip with bracelets on it her outfit during the Vytal festival in Volume 3 consists of her light pink hair made up into 2 giant pigtails with 2 light blue strands, a pink skirt over a pair of purple shorts with a white belt with a winking smiley face buckle, a light blue cropped tank top over a dark purple bra, a pair of pink roller blades, a heart tattoo under her left eye, knee pads, arm guards, purple and green buttons on her top, and a white collar with a yellow cat bell. Neon's outfit in Volume 7 consists of her hair now being done in 2 small buns she retains the collar and the purple and green buttons but now has white roller blades, a light blue cropped top connecting to her dark blue shorts with a white belt and star decals, a white and pink hoodie with cat ears, white and pink fingerless gloves that resemble paws connected to her hoodie, blue stockings with rainbow decals on them Biography Volume 3 Neon fights in the Vytal festival with the rest of Team FNKI they move on to the doubles round where Neon and her team's leader Flynt Coal take on Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY. Right out of the gate Neon begins to taunt Yang by mocking her, calling her hair just extensions and even commenting on her breast size. All throughout the fight Neon taunts and insults Yang which causes her to unleash her rage even more eventually after Weiss attempts to sacrifice herself to knock Flynt out of the match however only Weiss is eliminated though Flynt is shortly eliminated by Yang who then sets her sights on Neon in which Neon can now no longer traverse the terrain due to Yang tearing it up and because of this Neon is shortly eliminated but gets excited on how fun the match was. Neon along with the other students fight in the Battle of Beacon against Grimm, White Fang troops, and Atlesian machines infected with the black queen virus. Volume 7 Neon along with the rest of Team FNKI take part in a sparring match against Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Oscar Pine with Neon taunting both Nora and Ren during the fight. Neon runs to the center of the area but is boxed in on 3 sides by Ren, Jaune, and Oscar she sees an opening but before she can run towards it is defeated by Nora when she hits her in the face with her hammer temporarily giving her a black eye after which she states how amazing the fight was and how the 3 have improved even slightly flirting with Oscar a little bit saying he had a few surprises for them too before giving him a cat-like grin and a wink before she walks off with the rest of her team Navigation Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Heroes